Villains
Villains or Supervillains (sometimes rendered Super-Villains or Super Villains) are individuals who possesses extraordinary talents, supernatural phenomena, or superhuman powers and uses them in pursuit of a personal or professional objective that is usually at the detriment of the public, the greater good, and/or any other moral standard. As their actions usually cause community disturbance, Supervillains are actively opposed by Superheroes who seek to curb the destruction the actions of villains cause. A villain's motivation to break moral law varies; some break it as part of a personal pursuit of obtaining a goal (whether it be the ambition for power or the pursuit of revenge), others break it as a consequence of a professional occupation or task, others still will break it simply for kicks and for the thrill of "crossing the line" (due to a lack of empathy for anything beyond themselves) and there are others who are diagnosed as "Criminally Insane"; to whom laws like morality do not register due to mental instabilities. ".''" :—About Villains. Individual Villains Here is a list of signature villains: * Emil Blonsky/Abomination * Dr. Abra Petrou/Abra Kadabra * Abramovici Twins ** Mister Hammer ** Sickle * Amazo * Amon Sur * Lonnie Machin/Anarky * En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse * Arcade * Ares * Arkillo * Arnim Zola * Astrotrain * Atrocitus * Dominikos Petrakis/Avalanche * Georges Batroc/Batroc the Leaper * Diego Dorrance/Bane * Karl Mordo/Baron Mordo * Baron Wolfgang von Strucker * Helmut Zemo/Baron Zemo * Bastion * Angel Vallelungua/Bird * Bizarro * Teth-Adam/Black Adam * Black Dwarf * Komand'r/Blackfire * William Hand/Black Hand * Blackheart * Sebastian Shaw/Black King * Roman Sionis/Black Mask * Blackout * Selene Gallio/Black Queen * /Black Spider * Bleez * Blitzwing * Donald Gill/Blizzard * Fred Dukes/Blob * Bob (Hydra) * Fred Myers/Boomerang * The Brain * Brainiac * Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger * Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood * Brother Eye * Bruno Mannheim * Bruticus ** Blast Off ** Brawl ** Onslaught ** Swindle ** Vortex * Bowman * Henry Camp/Bulldozer * Lester/Bullseye/Hawkeye * Noah Kuttler/Calculator * George Harkness/Captain Boomerang * Owen Mercer/Captain Boomerang * Leonard Snart/Captain Cold * Cletus Kasady/Carnage * Chang Tzu * Barbara Minerva/Cheetah * Chemo * Jade Nguyen/Cheshire * Circe * Matt Hagen/Clayface * Preston Payne/Clayface * Todd Russells/Clayface * Johnny Williams/Clayface * Basil Karlo/Clayface * Cassius Payne/Clayface/Claything * Dr. Peter Malley/Claything * #2716057 * #3370318 * Arthur Brown/Cluemaster * Frank Payne/Constrictor * Larissa Diaz/Copperhead * Corvus Glaive * Justine Hammer/Crimson Cowl * Boris Turgenov/Crimson Dynamo * Cul Borson * Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman * Cyclone Blade * Cyclonus * Darkseid * Yelena Belova/Dark Widow * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Slade Wilson/Deathstroke * Joseph Blackfire/Deacon Blackfire * Demolishor * Kalanor/Despero * Devastator ** Bonecrusher ** Dirt Boss ** Long Haul ** Mixmaster ** Scavenger ** Scrapper * Dirge * Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom * Arthur Light/Doctor Light * Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus * Edgar Cizko/Doctor Psycho * Thaddeus Sivana/Doctor Sivana * Doomsday * Dormammu * Downjack * Vladimir Tepes Alucard III/Dracula * Tamara Kurtz/Dragoness * Draugr * Ebony Maw * Amora/Echantress * Nina Damfino/Echo * Galid/Eclipso * Max Dillon/Electro * Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner * Elektra Natchios/Elektra * Eric Savin * Evil Star * Skurge/Executioner * Yrra Cynril/Fatality * Felix Faust * Ferris Boyle * Garfield Lynns/Firefly * Paul Ebersol/Fixer * Karl Morgenthau/Flag-Smasher * Galvatron * Nathan Finch/Gearhead * Dru-Zod/General Zod * James Craddock/Gentleman Ghost * Doris Zuel/Giganta * Mikron O'Jeneus/Gizmo * Gorilla Grodd * Goodness/Granny Goodness * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin * Paul Duval/Grey Gargoyle * Eric Williams/Grim Reaper * Hammer * Joseph Lorenzini/Hammerhead * Hardshell * Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Hauk'ka * Mick Rory/Heat Wave * Hector Hammond * Hela * Hideto Katsu * Herbert Wyndham/High Evolutionary * Parker Robbins/Hood * Howard the Duck * Dr. Tommy Elliot/Hush * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man * Marcus Milton/Hyperion * Michael Steel/Ironclad * Jack * Levins/Jack O'Lantern * Jacob * James * Jared * Jesse * Joseph Chilton/Joe Chill * Jack Napier/Joker * Cain Marko/Juggernaut * Julius * Kalibak * Karn * Kickback * Nanaue/King Shark * Waylon Jones/Killer Croc * Crystal Frost/Killer Frost * Dr. Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost * Duray Walker/Killer Moth * Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth * Klarion Bleak * Sergei Kranvinoff/Kraven the Hunter * Algrim the Strong/Kurse * Kyle Abbott * /Krona * Sondra Fuller/Lady Clay * Sandra Wu-san/Lady Shiva * Laserblast * Larfleeze * Lashina * Laufey * Lester Kurtz * Lex Luthor ** Lex Luthor (Future) * Lion-Mane * Leslie Willis/Livewire * Rance Preston/Live Wire * Ahmet Abdol/Living Pharoah/Living Monolith * Lockdown * Loki Laufeyson/Loki * Lugnut * /Lyssa Drak * Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter * Whitney Frost/Madame Masque * Clifford Zmeck/Major Force * Malekith * /Mammoth * Man-Ape * Tim Quan/Man-Bat * Mandarin * /Mantis * Maximilian Zeus/Maxie Zeus * Maximus * Megatron * Menasor ** Breakdown ** Dead End ** Drag Strip ** Motormaster ** Offroad ** Wildrider * Mephisto * Mercy Graves * Arthur King/Merlyn * /Metallo * Dr. Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master * /Mister Mxyzptlk * Nathaniel Essex/Mister Sinister * Militant * George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K. * /Mongul * /Monsieur Mallah * Karla Sofen/Moonstone * Morgan le Fay * Morlun * Quentin Beck/Mysterio * Raven Darkholme/Mystique * Nebula * Robert Hunter/Nitro * /Non * Prince Orm/Ocean Master * Octane * Oil Slick * /Parallax * /Parasite * Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper * Brian Calusky/Piledriver * Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy * Proxima Midnight * /Psimon * Quake * Queen Zazzala/Queen Bee * Diedre Vance/Query * Ramjet * Ranx the Sentient City * Ra's al Ghul * Otis Flannegan/Ratcatcher * Johann Schmidt/Red Skull/Dell Rusk * Reflector ** Spectro ** Spyglass ** Viewfinder * [1|Alex O'Hirn/Rhino * Edward Nigma/Riddler * Ronan the Accuser * Mario/Rumor * Rupert Thorne * Victor Creed/Sabretooth * Flint Marko/Sandman * /Santo Cassamento * Karl Lykos/Sauron * Scarface * Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow * Donna Diego/Scream * Sharpshot * Saki Oroku/Shredder * Shockwave * Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro * Sinthea Shmidt/Sin/Skadi * Silverback * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee * Six Shot * Skywarp * Slipstream * Snow Cat * Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy * Soundwave ** Buzzsaw ** Frenzy ** Laserbeak ** Overkill ** Ratbat) ** Rumble ** Slugfest * Spittor * Delbert Billings/Spellbinder * Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire * Starscream * Vincent Stegron/Stegron * Steppenwolf * Stompa * Strika * Sugar Man * Sunstorm * Supergiant * Surtur * Tala * Karl/Tactical Force * Tony Masters/Taskmaster * Thanos * Ragnarok/Thor * Eliot Franklin/Thunderball * Thundercracker * Thrust * Tidal Wave * Boris Bullski/Titanium Man * Mortimer Toynbee/Toad * /T.O. Morrow * /Top * /Toyman * /Trickster * Trigon * Trypticon * /Two-Face * /Ultra-Humanite * Ultron * Umar * Unicron * /Ursa * Vandal Savage * Ann Darnell/Vapor * Adrian Toomes/Vulture * Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist * /Vice * Simon Utrecht/Vector * Ophelia Sarkissian/Viper * Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard * Anton Vanko/Whiplash * Whisper A'Daire * Akihiro/Dark Wolverine * Dirk Garthwaite/Wrecker * James Darnell/X-Ray * Darren Cross/Yellowjacket * Ymir * Eobard Thawne/Professor Zoom Groups Whether they operate independently or in a partnership, heroes will sometimes need to team together with other heroes to combat threats or problems that they would be unable to deal with solo. The following is a list of signature villainous groups: Official/Publicly Licensed Groups * A.I.M. ** R.A.I.D. * Brainiac's Forces * Brainiac Union * Cabal * The Council of Lex Luthor * Cult of Trigon * Dark Avengers * Dark Elves * Fearsome Five * Foot Clan * Gotham City Organized Crime Family * GothCorp * Hellfire Club * H.I.V.E. * Horsemen of Apocalypse * Intergang * LexCorp * League of Assassins * Manhunters * New Gods of Apokolips * Omni Mind and Community * Orange Lantern Corps * Parademons * Red Lantern Corps * The Rogues * Secret Society of Super-Villains * Seven Deadly Sins * Sinestro Corps * Star Sapphire Corps * Syndicate * The Hand * U-Foes * U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. * WayneCorp Personal/Familial Groups * Arkham Inmates * Bane's Thugs * Bestiamorph Army * Black Order * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants * Cat Avatars * Circle of Eight * Decepticons ** Combaticons ** Constructicons ** Insecticons ** Seekers *** Coneheads *** Starscream Clones ** Stunticons ** Team Chaar * Falcone Crime Family * Frost Giants * Gorilla Army * Hood's Gang * Hydra ** Hydra Four * Inheritors * Jokerz * Legions of Hell * L.M.D.S * Maggia * Masters of Evil * MECH * Mister Freeze's Streetgang * New Heroes and New Villains * Ocean Master's Mutineers * Penguin's Thugs * Phantom Zoners * Poison Ivy's Faction * Purple Dragons * Scarecrow's Thugs * Sinister Six * Superman Revenge Squad * Two-Face's Thugs * Ultra-Humanite's Gorilla Army * White Gorillas * Wrecking Crew Gallery Recruitment Equipment History Synopsis See also External links *Villains ''DC Universe Online Notes & Trivia * Professional assassins and mercenaries like Deathstroke, Captain Boomerang, Mirror Master, Cheshire, Shadow Thief, Black Spider, Deadshot and Merlyn sometimes get together to share information. Due to their natures these meetings are rare and rarely occur in the same place twice; one of these "get-togethers" was held within the Injustice Gang space satellite. *Despite their open hostilities, the hero and villain communities have a set of understandings that they follow in order to ensure extreme escalations of violence do not occur. One of these "understandings" is that no faction goes specifically after an individual that the other faction personally cares about unless they want to personally aggravate that faction; this includes family, loved ones or those under their protection. While some villains, such as The Rogues, honor these understandings, the newer generation of villains do not care for such laws; and as a result they inadvertently suffer the consequences and personal attention of a hero-gone-rogue. In some cases other villains have personally "taken care of" villains who seek to disrupt this status quo. * James Gordon once summarized that a lot of criminals aren't really all that bad at heart. They just don't think through the ramifications of their actions. They want something, or they're on drugs, so they do things without ever thinking about the damage they're going to cause. He has gone on to admit that people like that bother him more than the true freaks because there's just no excuse for that kind of mindless ignorance when you live in society. * In an attempt to understand super villains, the Martian Manhunter sometimes assumes the guise of the "Big Doof"; a super villain whose incompetence has a tendency to let his team mates get arrested. Category:Villains Category:Characters